


Desire and Knowledge

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Ageplay, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Breastfeeding (mentioned), Classifications, Cribs, DONT COMPLAIN I WARNED YOU, Dark Louis, Dark fic, Diapers, Dildos, Discipline, Disturbing Themes, Doctor Louis, Dom/sub, Dummies, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Innocent Harry, M/M, Manipulation, Matchmaking Universe, Punishment, Spanking, bottles, daddy!louis, dom!Louis, little!Harry, no actual rape, noncon elements, nonsexual relationship between Harry/OFC, psychologist Louis, read the tags, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: Louis had decided Little Psychologists needed a better, more efficient way to study why littles act the way they do in specific situations. He had a grand idea for how to carry out this study, and he couldn't wait to put it into action.Or, where Louis, a psychologist, uses his knowledge and skills he learned at Cambridge University for his own benefit.





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> BEFORE YOU READ: this will be a DARK fic! This story includes a manipulative Daddy Louis who abuses Little Harry! It is NOT a loving, healthy relationship! It is an ABUSIVE relationship! Please read the tags and warnings before you read! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**The Beginning.**

 

* * *

 

Louis had always been fascinated with babies.

He thought their innocence was adorable, and their dependence on their caregivers was beautiful. And when they held their caregiver’s hands or sat on their laps, he couldn't help but smile fondly.

Littles were definitely something special.

The psychology behind their mentalities definitely interested him as well. As a Little Psychologist himself, Louis had always wanted to have the opportunity to study a certain little more closely. He wanted to see how a little boy would react when he gave them a new toy, or when he changed their diaper. The possibilities were endless when it came to different behaviours littles exhibit for him to observe.

Louis had decided Little Psychologists needed a better, more efficient way to study why littles act the way they do in specific situations. He had a grand idea for how to carry out this study, and he couldn't wait to put it into action.

It would be much easier if he were a Daddy Dom and had a little boy to call his. But, sadly, as a Dominant, he was not lucky enough to have the privilege of caring for a little of his own.

At the age of twenty-one, just like everyone else in the world, he went to the matching center to find out what submissive he’d take care of for the rest of his life. He'd had a smile on his face from the moment he stepped through the door of the building, even though he wasn't very excited. After all, he was supposed to be a Daddy Dom — not a simple Dominant.

When he was informed that there was no available submissive for him to be matched to at the moment, an even larger smile overtook his face. His submissive had been injured a couple years ago in a fatal car accident, apparently, but he didn't care. Since he didn't have an official match provided for him, he was granted the option to come back in a few years to be matched to someone else.

This news would be sad to most Dominants, but he was thankful.

Louis had never felt that being a simple, regular Dominant was right for him. He loved littles more than anything else in the world, and he desperately wanted one of his own.

It was too bad switching classifications wasn't an option. If it was, he would've done so long ago — especially if he had known he wouldn't be able to get even as much as a lowly submissive for himself.

Which was why he took a nice, calming walk in the afternoon sun to ‘Cuddle and Snuggle,’ the most frequented store for littles in London after he left the matching office. He visited this shop often, just because he loved all the items they had inside. There were stuffed animals of all kinds, pacis with different characters and colours, diapers with an assortment of patterns — absolutely anything and everything a little could want was in stock.

Excited littles swarmed the store with their mummies and daddies, making Louis smile. He was extremely jealous of the caregivers, but he had to stay calm so he wouldn't cause trouble in public. After all, he needed to be allowed in the store — it was his one place where he could really fantasize about having a little.

“But Mummy! Harry wants it!” a voice whined petulantly from the aisle next to where Louis was. The Dom’s ears perked up in question, the man recognizing that voice anywhere.

He followed the sound into the aisle full of stuffies, where he was met with exactly who he expected to see.

Little Harry was in his Mummy, Avery’s, arms with a large pout evident on his face. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and his paci bobbed between his lips furiously — showing just how angry he was.

“Harry,” Avery warned sternly, “you already have plenty of stuffies. You don't need another one today.”

“But I wants it!” Harry cried, his paci falling from his lips, which just distressed the boy even further.

Louis was quick to rush over to the couple and pick up the paci. “Looking for this, huh?” he cooed to Harry, who took his head out from the crook of his mummy’s neck and turned to Louis.

“Doctor Lou Lou!” Harry squealed happily, all traces of his tears gone. “Paci!”

The Dom laughed and placed the soother in Harry's mouth, watching with fond eyes as the little began to suck on it contentedly. “Hi, sweetheart,” he said, ruffling Harry's curls.

“Hi, Louis,” Avery greeted with a smile, adjusting her grip on Harry. “Fancy seeing you here. Thank you for helping Haz out,” she grinned, kissing Harry's cheek.

“Oh, of course!” Louis exclaimed. “You know I’d do anything for the little bugger — I absolutely adore him.” He tickled Harry's tummy lightly, and the little squirmed uncontrollably, little giggles escaping his lips.

“Doctor Lou Louuuuu!” Harry squealed, trying to push Louis’ hands away inevitably. “S–Stoppp!” he giggled.

That was another thing Louis loved — littles’ weakness compared to Doms’. They could be overpowered so easily, since they didn't have the strength to defend themselves. Their mindsets were quite young as well — usually between zero and five — which made them easy to trick and manipulate.

“Be gentle, baby,” Avery reprimanded Harry lightly, and Louis pulled his hands away.

“It's quite all right,” he reassured her with a kind smile. “I was just playing with him.”

Avery smiled. “You're so good with littles, Lou,” she said fondly. “I'm so glad you were assigned to my little Haz. You're perfect for him.”

Louis already knew all this, of course, since he loved Harry so much. But he appreciated Avery’s kind words. “Thank you, Avery,” he said. “Say, I’m supposed to be seeing him tomorrow, anyways. Would you like to just do his session right now? You can follow me to my office,” he offered, biting his lip. He was too eager to get more of a little now; he needed to spend some time with Harry.

“Oh, that will be wonderful,” Avery exclaimed, and Harry clapped. “What a nice idea! Harry, do you want to go to Doctor Lou Lou’s office?” She bounced him on her hip.

“Office!” Harry screeched in excitement, and Avery kissed his cheeks lovingly.

“He's such a cutie,” Louis commented, though mostly to himself.

“Still wan’ stuffy though, Mummy,” Harry said with pleading eyes, giving his Mummy his best, cutest pouty face and puppy dog eyes. “Harry has been good!”

Avery hesitated, Harry's eyes always oh-so-tempting. But before she could give in, Louis said quietly, “Would you really like a stuffy, Harry? Lou Lou would love to buy you one!”

Harry's eyes lit up. “Yes, Doctor Lou Lou! Yes!” he squealed, clapping his hands again. “Wan’, please!”

“You're sure this is okay?” Louis checked with Avery, just to make sure.

She nodded with a smile. “That's very sweet of you, Louis,” she said and patted Harry's bum lovingly.

Louis’ eyes crinkled in the corners and he reached for the stuffy Harry had pointed to earlier, grabbing it off the shelf. It was a pink bear holding a stuffed heart in its paws, and the Dom thought it was absolutely adorable. Only the best for his Harry, he concluded.

“What do we say, baby?” she prompted with a knowing look. “Lou Lou just did a very nice thing and bought you what you wanted!”

“T’ank you!” Harry thanked the man and reached out for a hug from his Mummy’s arms, making Louis chuckle. He squeezed Harry tightly in the hug, but not too tight — he wasn't cruel, he didn't want to hurt his precious Harry.

At least, not in that way.

_____

“So how has he been doing lately?” Louis asked from his desk chair. He'd taken the mummy and little back to his office, where he could talk to them in private. Usually, their sessions were at Harry's home since he was more comfortable there, but Louis did his best to make his office little friendly. He was a Little Psychologist after all.

He had all different kinds of toys perfectly placed, with tons of colouring books and smelly markers. Harry currently had himself occupied with the numbered blocks. He was making a tower, and he looked absolutely mesmerized by the toys — like he couldn't hear what Louis and his mummy were discussing.

“He's been doing wonderfully,” Avery replied. “He's been regressed ever since we were matched; he hasn't come out of it once.”

“Which most likely means he won't,” Louis concluded, and Avery nodded. “What age would you put him at? One? Two?”

Avery thought for a moment, but Harry spoke before she could answer. “Harry is eighteen!” he exclaimed loudly and confidently, and the adults chuckled.

“No, Harry, you're not eighteen,” Avery said gently, kneeling by her baby’s side. “You're Mummy’s little boy now, because your mind has regressed. You're two,” she tried to explain in the most simple terms she could so he would be able to understand.

Harry blinked confusedly, but nodded in the end. “‘Kay,” he said with a shrug. “Yes, Mummy.” He leaned forward and pressed a giant smooch to her cheek.

Louis recorded Harry's reaction to this information in his notes, watching the couple intently.

Avery smiled widely. “I love you so much, my love,” she whispered, smoothing back his curls. “My sweet boy.”

“Love oo, Mummy,” Harry squealed, and handed her a block. “Play with Harry?” He gave her the same innocent, puppy dog eyed look once again.

Louis leaned forward. “I have an idea,” he said gently. “How about you make your tower, but try to put the blocks in order by their number. Can you do that for me, Harry?” he asked.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but nodded. He hit the tower of blocks with his hand, and they all went tumbling to the ground with a loud crash. “Loud!” he screeched, covering his ears.

Avery shook her head. “Next time, pick up each block to take the tower down, okay?” she reprimanded softly. “Then it won't be so loud.”

“Sorry, Mummy!” Harry gasped. “Didn't mean it!”

“That's all right,” she soothed, kissing his forehead. “Why don't you do as Doctor Lou Lou requested now, yeah?”

He nodded rapidly, and then picked up one of the fallen blocks. The number on the block was ‘three,’ and he placed it on the bottom of his tower. Avery and Louis watched as the little picked up another block and stacked it on top of the other one, and this block read ‘six.’ It was clear that he didn't remember numerical order correctly.

Avery looked to Louis worriedly, and the man smiled reassuringly. “Don't worry — this is completely normal,” he told her. “Since he's been fully regressed, he'll start to lose memory of things he doesn't need to know at his new and permanent little age. I'll put him at age two in his file for now, unless anything changes. But I doubt that will happen — he looks to be fully under to me.”

Two was the perfect age for the ideal little, in Louis’ opinion. They were clueless and helpless, but at the same time old and competent enough to resist. It was the best age a little could be.

When Harry had finished stacking his tower, the numbered blocks were way past organized. The order was incredibly incorrect, with the numbers arranged from three, six, two, five, eight, seven, nine, four, ten, and one.

Even so, the little couldn't have been more proud of his creation. Maybe he could be an architect when he grew up! Wouldn't that be so cool!

“Mummy, look!” he exclaimed, tapping on Avery’s shoulder impatiently. “Look!” he repeated when the woman continued her conversation with Louis.

“Just a second, babes,” Avery whispered. “Be patient, please.” She didn't want to interrupt her discussion about Harry's age with Louis just yet.

Harry huffed, then had an idea. If his Mummy wasn't paying attention to him, then Louis would! He left his Mummy and crawled over to Louis, grabbing the end of his pants leg. “Doctor Lou Lou,” he whispered.

Avery frowned. “Harry,” she said in a scolding tone. “Be polite, please. We don't tug on other’s clothes.”

“It's all right,” Louis assured, and smiled at Harry. “What is it?!”

Harry pointed at his tower. “Look!”

Both Avery and Louis gasped in exaggerated shock. “Wow! How neat is that!” Louis exclaimed.

“Very good job, honey,” Avery praised, leaning down and picking Harry up.

“He's definitely two,” Louis repeated, and Avery nodded in silent agreement.

The Mummy situated Harry in her lap, and he snuggled into her warm chest. If he was honest, he was feeling quite hungry right now, but he didn't want to suckle on his Mummy for milk right now, in front of Louis — that would be so embarrassing! He would just wait, he decided. After all, he did hear his Mummy and Doctor Lou Lou say he was two, so maybe he was too big for that kind of stuff. He did really enjoy it, though.

All thoughts of eating right now pushed aside, Harry noticed another problem. He was wet. “Mummy,” he whispered in her ear, “‘m wet, Mummy.” He blushed.

“All right, babes,” she said, ruffling his curls. “Let's go take care of that. Mummy will change you.”

Louis smiled at the couple. “I guess that ends our session for today,” he said. “We certainly learned a lot of valuable information about him, Avery. Glad we could accomplish that.”

“I am too,” she said with a grin. “Thank you, Louis. Harry, can you say, ‘bye bye?’”

“Bye bye!” Harry squealed and waved, and Louis waved back enthusiastically.

It wouldn't be much longer now, he told himself. Not much longer.

He could wait for his baby.

 


	2. The Meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! Thank you!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

**The Meeting.**

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you so much for watching him, Louis,” Avery told the man sincerely. “Really, it means a lot. To both of us.”

“Of course.” Louis nodded, taking a bite of his steak. “Harry seems very excited, and so am I.” He grinned.

Harry kicked his feet in his highchair happily. “Goin’ home with Lou Lou!” he exclaimed, his dimples popping out.

“Don't kick, please, honey,” Avery reprimanded lightly. “Here, do you want to colour? You can colour Lou Lou a very pretty picture.” She passed him his colouring menu and crayons provided by the restaurant.

“Fishy!” the little said in awe, pointing to the fish drawing on his menu. “Gonna colour it blue!”

“Is blue your favourite colour?” Louis asked sweetly, watching as the little scribbled his blue crayon all over the fish’s body. It was definite scribble scrabble, the usual way a little drew.

Louis loved it. The fact that Harry was so innocent — too innocent and petulant to draw correctly — made him shiver with anticipation. It would be so easy to manipulate Harry since the little was so innocent.

The Dom couldn't wait to destroy some of that innocence, but not all of it, since it would simply be too cruel to take all of it away.

After all, littles’ innocence was one of the characteristics Louis treasured most.

It allowed him to overpower them, and trick them into doing things they didn't understand.

And that was something extremely special.

“Hmm,” Harry thought, sticking his tongue out as he scribbled. “Mummy, what's Harry's favourite colour?” he asked Avery, genuine curiosity lacing his tone.

The mummy chuckled fondly, and Louis followed suit. “That's up to you, little one,” Avery murmured, pushing his curls back.

“Littles are just so inquisitive, aren't they?” Louis murmured as he watched Harry continue to decide his favourite colour.

“Green!” the little boy exclaimed. “Harry loves green, because that's the colour of mummy’s eyes!”

Oh no. This just wouldn't do. Harry was his little boy — or soon would be. Not Avery’s. The woman wasn't aware of this information, and neither was Harry, but that was okay. Louis had plans to change that.

Avery chuckled, then leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek lovingly. “I love you, my little one,” she told him, seeming so sincere and true to her word.

“Love you, Mummy!” Harry giggled, pressing a smooch to her own cheek, making the woman smile.

“You're such a good mummy,” Louis complimented, his face stoic. He was greatly annoyed by the interactions taking place before him, but he wasn't about to let her know that. “But I'll be an even better Daddy,” he added under his breath.

“Thank you,” the woman said kindly, picking up Harry's fork full of macaroni and nudging it at the boy’s lips — she had been too preoccupied with taking care of Harry that she hadn't heard Louis’ muttered comment. “Open up, baby. Aren't you hungry?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically, though he didn't stop colouring. His fish was becoming much too pretty to not colour!

“Can you stop colouring for a minute, please? Mummy needs you to eat,” Avery coaxed gently, sliding the menu away from the little for the time being. “Give Mummy your crayons, please.”

The little whined, but listened to his mummy. He didn't want to look like a bad little boy in front of Lou Lou! That would be so embarrassing!

Louis watched the mummy and little silently, occasionally taking bites of his steak. It was utterly fascinating to him how littles were so dependent on their mummies and daddies, so much that they couldn't even feed themselves.

To be able to take care of a little in such a way would give him so much power.

He would change Harry whenever it was necessary, and get him dressed for the day, and night-nights.

He would sing softly to him, and read him stories when he wasn't feeling particularly happy.

He would feed him, and make sure he had a balanced, nutritious diet.

He would also introduce him to some more necessary but extremely new aspects of being a little the boy most definitely was not aware of.

But he would be soon, that was for certain.

Louis smiled. “Is that yummy, Hazzy?” he asked, indicating Harry's bowl full of macaroni that sat in front of him.

“Mhm!” Harry exclaimed, trying to push away from his mummy when she wiped his chin and mouth with a wet wipe. “Mummyyyy!” he whined.

And there it was again — Harry's weakness compared to Doms’. Even though his Dom was a woman, she could still overpower him quite easily, since that was just the way Doms were built. Louis, however, as a man, could definitely control Harry even more than Avery.

It was a fascinating thought.

“Haz, let Mummy wash your face,” Avery said sternly, holding the little’s chin so he couldn't move away.

“No!” Harry exclaimed, kicking his feet in his highchair. “Stop, Mummy!”

Louis watched the scene in front of him unfold with a shake of his head. If Harry were under his care, tantrums over the smallest things would never happen. And if they did, consequences were sure to be meted out.

“Harry Edward,” Avery scolded, looking into his eyes firmly. “We don't kick, understand? Hold still so I can wash your face.”

The little pouted, but otherwise ceased in his kicking. He didn't want Mummy to hate him! He was a good little boy! “Sowwy, Mummy,” he whispered sadly, letting her scrub his face clean.

Louis smiled fondly at the boy’s cuteness. He couldn't wait to take him home and enjoy it every day.

“That's okay,” Avery whispered, throwing the wipe away and planting a kiss on his nose. “Just don't do it again, yeah?”

Harry giggled. “Tickles,” he said, rubbing under his nose. “C’n I colour now?” he asked politely, giving Avery his most charming smile.

“Of course, baby,” the mummy chuckled, then turned her attention back to Louis. “Sorry about that,” she apologized. “Hopefully he won't cause such a ruckus while he's staying with you.”

Louis took a peek at Harry's colouring. The fish was scribble scrabbled blue with green stripes. Now, the little was writing his name numerous times off to the side of the colouring, making the Dom smile. He was too cute for his own good. “Oh, don't worry about that,” Louis brushed her concerns off. “Babies usually do well with listening to me.”

Avery smiled. “That's great, then.” She took a sip of her water, then paused, thinking for a moment before she spoke.

“Go on,” Louis encouraged, motioning for her to continue.

The Domme laughed nervously. “It's just … I don't see how you're not a Daddy Dom,” she said hesitantly. “You're so good with the little ones. They practically flock to you.”

Louis’ eyes turned darker. He didn't see how he wasn't a classified Daddy Dom, either. He knew all the perfect and effective ways to discipline littles, what foods were healthy and unhealthy for them to eat, which activities entertained them and which didn't …

But his knowledge would not be for naught, for he had too strong of a desire to have a little. He wasn't just about to let his psychology training go to waste — littles were the perfect classification to test his knowledge on.

“Yes, well. I'm quite surprised about it myself, but what can you do?” Louis shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. Avery didn't know this, but Harry was going to fill his void of not being able to be a Daddy Dom extremely soon.

“Lou Lou, do you like my fishy?” Harry asked, tapping on the Dom’s shoulder rhythmically.

Avery grinned fondly as Louis gasped. “I do, sweetheart! The fishy is so pretty!”

“I even writed my name, Lou Lou!” Harry added, waving the menu in Louis’ face excitedly.

“I see that!” Louis said enthusiastically, ignoring the paper in his face. “You're so smart!”

Avery shook her head, though her grin didn't leave her face. “Let's allow Lou Lou some personal space, babes,” she reprimanded lightly, gently taking the menu from his hands.

“It's quite all right,” Louis said easily. “I love the little one to death. He doesn't bother me.”

The mummy smiled. “Well, I'm glad to hear that. You two will be spending three weeks together …” she trailed off, suddenly becoming sad. “I'm just going to miss him so much.”

“Miss you too, Mummy!” Harry said with a pout.

Avery chuckled, holding back her tears. “I love you, my sweet boy. You'll be good for Lou Lou, won't you?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically, then reached over and tapped Louis’ cheek. “Lou Lou, I went potty!” he told the man seriously.

Avery laughed, reaching over to unbuckle Harry from his highchair. “I'll take you, sweetheart,” she said, hoisting him into her arms. “We’ll be right back,” she told Louis.

Louis bit his lip. Harry had told him, directly, that he had gone potty — not Avery! He should be the one changing him.

Choosing his words carefully, the Dom suggested, “I can change him, if you like. I'll be doing it for the next three weeks, anyway.”

Avery looked hesitant. “Oh, I don't know … this will be my last time changing him before I depart …”

“It okay, Mummy,” Harry whispered in her ear. “Trust Lou Lou!”

That was a calming thing for Avery to hear, since her little one would be living with Louis for awhile. It was her number one priority that he be safe and comfortable while in Louis’ care. Maybe it wouldn't kill her to give up one change?

“Oh, all right,” the mummy relented, passing Harry off to Louis’ arms, making the little cheer. “I'm sure you know all this already, but I just want you to know that he likes to be talked to during changes, and tummy pats, and—”

Louis chuckled, waving her off. “He’ll be fine, Avery. Don't worry. I've changed several littles before.”

“I know, I just can't help but worry …” Avery said, scratching the back of her head. “Mummy instincts, you know.” She laughed nervously.

“Oh, trust me, I know,” Louis chuckled, heading off to the washroom with Harry in his arms.

The little was squirming the entire way there, laughing at everything Louis told him. His laugh was music to Louis’ ears, but he knew his cries would be as well. There was nothing better than the sound of a little one crying, it was just so satisfying.

Smirking, Louis lay Harry down on the changing table. “Comfy?” he checked, patting Harry's tummy lovingly.

“Mhm,” Harry grinned, sticking his paci in his mouth. “Wet.”

“I know you're wet,” Louis laughed, untaping his diaper. “Daddy’s — I'm going to fix that.” He nervously brushed a hand over his forehead. How had he let that word slip out? What if Avery had come in and heard? Turning around anxiously, he was relieved when he confirmed no one was there.

The Dom opened Harry's diaper, and immediately gasped at what he saw. He'd always loved how much smaller littles’ privates were compared to Doms’, but Harry's were even prettier.

His cock was tiny, and tucked to the side. It was flaccid, as most babies’ cocks were most of the time, and it was adorably cute.

His hole was tiny, and free from any hair — just like his cock and balls. The cold bathroom air made it twitch, and Louis watched it in awe.

“Lou Lou?” Harry asked impatiently.

Louis snapped his eyes up and smiled innocently. “You're a very pretty boy, Harry. Do you know that? Every part of you,” he told him.

Harry blushed, squirming around on the table. “Cold,” he complained.

“Sorry, sorry,” Louis rushed out, forcing himself to ignore Harry's area and wipe him down.

He bit his lip in thought. How would Harry react if he referred to himself as ‘Daddy?’ One of his main reasons for babysitting Harry was to carry out all his studies … Could it really hurt?

“Daddy’s sorry,” he added tentatively, speaking in a soft, soothing voice.

Harry frowned. “I don't have a daddy, Lou Lou,” he said confusedly. “I only have a mummy.”

Louis grinned maliciously. “Well, now you'll have a daddy, too.”

As he carried Harry out of the washroom, he couldn't help but wish that Avery had never been matched with Harry. He was positive that Harry's real match was him — how could he not be? He knew exactly how to care for littles, and he was even a Little Psychologist!

The government had made a terrible mistake when determining his classification, and the Dom was going to make sure everyone was aware of that.

And little, innocent Harry was the first piece to the puzzle.


	3. The First Week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU READ!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**The First Week.**

 

* * *

 

 

**The Timeout.**

 

* * *

 

 

"Harry, pick up your blocks, please. It's lunchtime.”

Living with a classified baby in the house was quite interesting, Louis had learned. His house no longer withheld the title of being ‘neat,’ because Harry had strewn his toys all across every room in the house.

There were rattles and blocks and stuffies and markers in every nook and cranny of the house, and everything was out of place.

“B–But,” Harry pouted, stacking another block on top of his tower, “I'm playing still.”

Louis kneeled down in front of the little. “Lou Lou knows you're still playing, but it's lunchtime now,” he said softly. “Can you be good and stop playing for now?”

Harry bit his lip. Lou Lou did have a very nice, soothing voice, as well as a pretty face. His hair was nice, too, he decided. But was that enough reason to obey him?

“No,” Harry declared, stacking another block atop his tower.

Louis raised an eyebrow in shock. Harry had been the most perfect little angel for him so far. He hadn't put up a fuss about anything — even naptime!

“Yes,” Louis countered, reaching down to pick the little up by his armpits.

Harry squealed in protest, kicking his legs into the air as Louis picked him up. Tears immediately pooled in his eyes and ran down his face, turning his cheeks bright red and making his nose stuffy.

The little began to flail about even more when Louis approached his highchair.

“No!” he shouted, slamming a fist on the plastic tray once Louis had successfully gotten him seated.

“Harry Edward,” Louis scolded, fastening the buckle around Harry's waist. “Do you want to go to timeout?”

Harry huffed, crossing his arms. He felt more defiant than he ever had before right now. Mummy never put him in timeout, unless he was naughty! And he most certainly was not being naughty at the moment.

“Yes,” he retorted sassily, sticking his tongue out at Louis.

Louis raised an eyebrow in challenge, calmly placing a bowl of fruit on the little’s tray, along with a small plastic spoon. “Alright, then. Lou Lou will happily put you in timeout after you eat, since that's what you want.”

Harry suddenly screamed. “No!” He pushed his fruit off the table in a frenzy.

Louis’ head began to pound. He pursed his lips and quickly unbuckled the boy from his highchair, hoisting him into his arms.

The fruit left on the floor was the last thing on his mind right now. At the moment, it was the proper time to administer the first piece of his study.

Louis marched the boy over to the corner in the living room, where he set him on the floor.

“S–Sorry, Lou Lou,” Harry cried, looking pitiful. “Didn't mean it.”

The Dom didn't say anything — just simply nodded and placed a small kiss to the little’s forehead, before he left him alone.

It was a known fact that littles did not enjoy being left by themselves, which was why timeouts were such an effective form of discipline. Littles needed constant love, attention, and care, and timeouts deprived them of that attention they so desperately craved.

The average amount of time a little should spend in the corner was fifteen minutes. If they were alone for too long, they could become seriously distressed and sad. It was never good to go over the time limit, but Louis needed to — just this once.

It was an essential part to his study, after all.

Louis did his best to ignore Harry's cries of loneliness as he cleaned up the mess on the floor. Littles’ cries were extremely satisfying to listen to, but he couldn't give Harry any attention right now.

He needed to stay in the corner for twenty full minutes — five minutes over the suggested time limit.

The Dom knew and understood it couldn't exactly be too healthy for a little to experience such distress, but he needed to do this. Harry would be fine, of course. He just wouldn't enjoy this study.

“Lou Lou,” Harry whimpered, sniffling loudly. “Sowwy!”

Louis simply hummed and cleaned the kitchen counters, not even glancing at the little. His plan would be ruined if he broke down and showed the boy even an ounce of attention — the only way this experiment would turn out was if Harry remained completely ignored for twenty full minutes.

With each minute that passed, Harry exerted some type of sad noise or cry. He huffed loudly through his nose, and sniffled with exaggeration. Surely if he caused some sort of a ruckus Lou Lou would pay attention to him!

However, his attempts were for naught, because Louis didn't acknowledge Harry's presence until the full twenty minutes were completed.

When the timer on his phone went off, Louis dropped what he was doing and rushed over to the corner.

Harry was sitting criss-cross-applesauce, with a big pout on his face. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and his face was tomato red from crying so much. “Lou Lou,” he cried, reaching out to be held. “Sowwy!” he apologized again.

Louis cooed, scooping Harry up in his arms. “You’re okay,” he whispered, sitting down on the couch and maneuvering the boy onto his lap.

“Was alone for long time,” Harry whined, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck.

It was normal for littles to experience feelings of withdrawal after a discipline, especially one where they're left alone — like timeout. Littles needed someone to constantly watch over them; therefore, timeouts were far from fun.

“I know,” Louis said, running a hand through Harry's hair. “Was that the longest you've ever been alone?” he asked, reaching for his computer next to him.

Harry nodded sadly. “Mummy never left Harry longer than five min’tes,” he whispered, wiping under his nose.

The Dom nodded, opening his Little Psychology document on his laptop. “Well, Lou Lou isn't Mummy, is he?” he teased.

Harry pouted. “Nooo,” he whined. “Miss Mummy. Mummy never lefted Harry alone for that long!”

Louis chuckled, shaking his head. The little was very insistent on comparing him to his mummy, it seemed. “Did being alone make you sad?”

The little nodded vigorously. “Vewy vewy sad,” he said.

Louis nodded, typing Harry's answer on his document. “And what else?”

Harry craned his neck to see what Louis was typing on his screen, but he couldn't quite see. The Dom wasn't worried — Harry was in a mindset much too young to be able to read anymore.

“Angry? Annoyed? Guilty?” Louis offered at Harry's silence.

The little shook his head firmly. “No guilty! You meanie!” he exclaimed. “Di’nt needed timeout!”

Louis chuckled condescendingly. “And why not?” he asked.

“B–B–Because!” Harry stammered, trying to keep his angry face on. He couldn't let Lou Lou know how guilty he really did feel!

“But you won't be naughty again, will you?” Louis raised a brow. “You won't push your fruit onto the ground again?”

Harry shrank back at Louis’ stern voice. “No, Lou Lou.”

Louis smirked, typing up his first report under the ‘timeout’ column on his document.

It looked like this would be as easy as pie.

 

* * *

 

**The Disappearing Rules.**

 

* * *

 

There was a reason Louis had been holding back on scolding or reprimanding Harry.

As part of his Little Psychology study, he needed to observe Harry's reaction to the absence of scoldings. Would it be a positive one, or a negative one?

Harry's mummy despised when the little boy sucked on his thumb instead of his pacifier. Right when Harry inserted his thumb inside his mouth, Avery would be over in a flash, replacing the germy thumb with a paci.

The little still tried to sneakily suck his thumb, but it never worked. Mummy was simply too observant, he had decided. Plus, paci was good too — maybe even better than his thumb!

As a little, rules and structure were more integral parts to his relationship with his Dom. Without them, things could become confusing and out of whack.

Which was why Harry was utterly puzzled when some of his specific rules began to disappear, but not all of them.

For instance, Lou Lou allowed him to crawl around in only his diaper, which was never allowed when he lived with Mummy! Mummy always dressed him in fashionable clothes, that sometimes got too itchy and uncomfortable. If not those, then he was made to wear a soft onesie or sleeper, which wasn't as bad.

Although the absence of this rule was baffling, it was quite nice.

It was much easier to crawl around in just his diaper, and he didn't get too hot.

And whenever Lou Lou changed him, he didn't have to worry about taking all his clothes off just to reach his nappy. Wearing only a nappy made life so much better and easier! He was amazed!

However, not having certain structure proved to be a little difficult after a while.

Harry found himself wishing he could choose his outfits every day, even though he liked only wearing a nappy. He also wanted to look cute, but that wasn't possible if he was only wearing his nappy!

So he brought this to Louis’ attention.

“Lou Lou?” He tugged on the Dom’s pant leg.

Louis looked up from where he was entering in his observations of Harry on his document. “Yes, little one?”

Harry frowned. Lou Lou had never called him little one before — only Mummy had! And Lou Lou definitely wasn't his mummy!

“You not Mummy,” he said confusedly and tilted his head.

Louis, who seemed confused as well, simply chuckled. “No, I'm not.”

The little furrowed his eyebrows but nodded anyway, wanting to ask his question. “C’n Hawwy wear cloth?” he asked innocently.

Louis smiled at Harry's misuse of the word. “No, baby. Lou Lou needs you to stay in your nappy only.”

The little whined, frustrated at losing this little bit of structure. Rules had become quite prominent in his life, and it was confusing to still have to obey some of them, but not all of them.

“Whyyy?” he pouted. “Mummy lets—”

“Well Mummy isn't here, is she?” Louis asked somewhat harshly, growing tired of hearing about Avery all the time. Harry was his little boy, not Avery’s.

“N–No,” Harry's bottom lip wobbled.

Louis nodded firmly, frantically typing in his behaviour observations for Harry under the ‘absence of rules’ column.

Tears started streaming down Harry's face, and he crawled to the ground, rolling over onto his stomach. He slammed a fist down on the floor, angry and frustrated. Why wasn't Mummy here?!

“Wan’ pwetty cloth,” Harry cried. “M–Mummy gived Harry pwetty cloth!”

The Dom closed his laptop and sat down beside Harry. “Harry, what did I say before?” he asked sternly.

Harry sniffled. “Mummy isn't here,” he whimpered.

Louis nodded, brushing back Harry's curls. “Exactly. So you follow Lou Lou’s rules, not Mummy’s rules while you're here.”

“B–But—”

Louis shook his head. “No buts,” he said firmly.

Harry whined, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to suck. Since he was only wearing his stupid nappy, he didn't have a clip to hold his pacifier, which was very frustrating!

If Louis wasn't being a meanie, he would have his magic pacifier-catching clip.

“Wan’ paci!” he announced, chest beginning to shake with sobs.

Louis only shook his head. “You may suck your thumb, but no paci right now.” Along with the absence of scoldings came the absence of a paci. The little would be denied his soother for a day while Louis observed his reactions, and then he would get it back.

Harry whimpered, but relented, inserting his thumb into his mouth. It was better than not having any comfort from any object at all!

His feelings on this matter also greatly confused him, because he never wanted his paci more than his thumb. Though, it seemed he was beginning to want the things he never liked, simply because Lou Lou was denying him access to them.

He had decided Lou Lou was not being very nice lately.

The first four hours without his paci were okay, but then he grew even more distressed. When it came time for bed, he didn't have anything to suck on! There was no way he could suck his thumb all night — Mummy told him it would ruin his teeth!

“Paci?” Harry asked expectantly after Louis turned on his nightlight.

Louis shook his head sadly. “No, baby. Still no paci yet.” And he left the room, leaving Harry with only his thumb to soothe him — not even any stuffies!

Things were just becoming too confusing. But it was all right, because Lou Lou had told him he was just too little to understand.

So it was okay.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comment and kudos and check out my other fics? :)


End file.
